


If Only For Now

by Victorious56



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Friends With Benefits, IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), James doesn't always know best, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: James loves Qrow.Qrow doesn't love James, but he's willing to provide the General with the closeness he craves.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103042
Kudos: 17





	If Only For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IronQrow Week Day 7: Free Day
> 
> The title and mood of this were inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cS81HxqCKgc) by Pop Evil.

"How long are you here for this time, Qrow?"

James rearranged the papers on his desk, nudging the edges until they were aligned in a neat pile. Qrow watched him, a small smile on his face, as James lined up the two pens and the pencil in a row.

"Only a couple of days... Why do you use pen and paper, Jimmy? Surely everything's electronic now?"

"It is, of course... sometimes I like to write things down. It can help to crystallise my thoughts." James leant back in his chair, chin resting on his steepled fingers as he regarded Qrow. "And you know, there's something therapeutic about looking back at old jottings... seeing the mistakes, the crossings-out, the revisions... What is it?"

Qrow's smile was now a wide grin. "You're a bit of a dinosaur, aren't you? _Jimosaurus Rex_."

James joined in with Qrow's laugh. "You do talk nonsense sometimes, Qrow," he said, his voice fond.

"Maybe I've spent too long with the young'uns. I'm in need of adult company."

"I'm more than happy to oblige, as you know."

Qrow's lips pinched together. "You know my feelings on that, Jim."

"As you know mine. And I've never asked for anything more, have I?"

"No, but— I've said before, it doesn't feel right. I like you, you know that. It'll never be more than _like_ , though. You know that, too."

The General got to his feet, pushing his chair back and walking across to the tall windows which formed the outer wall of his office. He turned his back on the lights of Atlas, spread beyond the window like a sparkling carpet.

"I appreciate your honesty. And I'll say what I always do... If it makes you uncomfortable in the slightest, then you can decline, and I won't hold it against you. I value our friendship, Qrow."

Qrow pushed away from the edge of the desk. He crossed to stand beside James, looking out at the Atlas skyline. Placing a hand on the front of the General's shoulder, he kissed his cheek lightly. "Okay, then. I'm all yours, Jimmy."

❖

As they undressed, James wondered if this would play out as usual, or whether the reality of it would hit him part way through. He folded his clothes carefully over the back of a chair, smiling at the rumpled pile on the floor beside it. Qrow was already between the sheets, head resting on his linked hands as he watched James though partly closed eyes.

"I just need to use the bathroom. A quick wash and brush up." James smiled at him and went into the en suite, and Qrow turned onto his side, head propped on his hand.

They had acted out this scenario many times before, and although Qrow didn't mind for himself, he wasn't certain it was good for James. The General insisted, each time, he was happy with the situation. On one occasion, when Qrow tried to resist more firmly, he'd seen the look in James' eyes. A hurt, almost scared look. The look of someone who didn't want to always be alone.

Since then, he'd obliged James. It was enjoyable for Qrow too... he didn't have to pretend. _Not sure I could manage that, anyway._

James came back into the bedroom, holding a towel and smiling at Qrow. "Just in case we need it," he said, waving the towel slightly before dropping it on the bed.

Qrow grinned. "Not much doubt about that," he smirked. "Now, come here and prove you haven't forgotten how to show me a good time."

  


Qrow looked down at James, his breath coming in heavy gasps as his body slowed. James' hands released their hold on Qrow's biceps, the right one leaving a dark red mark showing a clear outline of each metal finger. When James saw what he'd done, his eyes searched Qrow's face, anguish creasing his brow.

"Qrow, I'm so sorry. I never realised how hard I was gripping."

Qrow sat back carefully, pulling the towel towards them to mop up. He rubbed his arm briskly.

"It's okay, look. My aura's seeing to it already."

James bit his lip. "I take advantage of you, don't I?"

Qrow wiped the towel on James' abdomen. "Come on, less of that. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I mean, I get something out of this too, don't I?"

"I suppose that's true." James smiled at him. "Thank you, as ever, Qrow. It's— always good, isn't it?"

Qrow heard the slight question in his voice. "It is. You know it is. Now, then." He dropped the towel on the floor, lying down beside James before pulling the sheet up. "I can't stay long... if I do, I'll fall asleep."

James smoothed the sheet before speaking. "Would that be so bad?" The tone of his voice was deliberately offhand. _Just once, would it be so bad?_

"I'm just not sure it's wise. You know why, Jimmy."

James was careful to keep a little distance between them, even though every part of him wanted to pull Qrow close, to hold him to his heart. "I— I know you don't love me, Qrow. I never expected you to. But— we have a closeness, don't we? And there's no harm in that?"

Qrow was silent, gazing at the ceiling before giving an answer. "We've always been honest about this, Jim. It's something you say you want, and it's something I'm happy to give you. But spending the night is another step, for me. It would feel wrong."

_It won't mean anything. I won't assume anything from it._ James wanted to say the words, but he still had a little pride. He wouldn't beg, not even for the thing he wanted so much.

To not wake up alone.

"Of course. I didn't expect you to have changed your mind." James brushed Qrow's shoulder with his fingertips. "I know this is... empty, in a way. But— it makes a difference. To me, I mean. So— thank you."

Qrow turned towards him. "I'm glad if it helps, but... I wish you had someone for yourself, Jim. A proper someone."

James smiled. "Maybe one day, who knows?"

He watched as Qrow slid from the bed, retrieving his clothes from the floor and dressing slowly. He put his rings on, and stood by the bed, a hand on James' shoulder.

"Take care, Jimmy." With one squeeze of the hand, he left the room.

"Goodbye, Qrow."

He heard the door of his quarters click shut.

As always, James wondered why he put himself through this.

And as always, he knew he would do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
